The Beginning
by booklover484
Summary: This the sequel to 'The Nanny' so I suggest you read that first if you haven't already. Continues from where I leave off on The Nanny. Let's follow Annabeth and Percy as they start their journey as a family. From their wedding to them expanding as a family.
1. The Proposal Part 2

**GUYS, I'M BACK! I am back from my like six month long break and I am refreshed and renewed! I'm so back that I am even a beta-reader now, so if you guys need a beta-reader, then PM me ;)!**

**I am really so so so so sorry for the long wait, but ya know writer's block...anyway's here's the first chapter of the sequel to The Nanny! It picks up right where it left off…..I don't have anything else to say except enjoy!****  
**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I, sadly, do not own PJO.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Proposal Part 2

*Annabeth's POV*

As soon as Percy and I got to the beach, we jumped out of the car and headed towards the water. He pulled off his shirt and waited by the shore for me. Percy laughed as I jumped on his back, wearing a green bikini, before he started to run towards the water.

He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as he breathed in the smell of the ocean. When he opened his eyes, he found me staring at him with a certain look in my eyes, a look that was mixed with lots of different emotions, so he couldn't decide which were present. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He kissed me back and then I pulled away a few seconds later. He pouted as I swam away from him teasingly. He glided through the water as he swam after me. When he caught up to me, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "You can't get away from me that easily, Wisegirl."

After a while, we finally got out of the ocean to put our things in the cabin and to change into something more comfortable. I was sitting down on our beach blanket watching the glow of the sun on the water; the sun was about to go down. Looking around, I noticed that there weren't many people at the beach today. There were only a few couples on the beach, and a mother was walking up the beach shore with her daughter. Then I felt Percy sit down behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulders. I turned my head sideways in his direction and kissed him on the cheek. Percy grinned at me before he took my hand and helped me up. I looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head and pulled me along.

When we found an empty part of the beach, he stopped and laid the blanket that we had grabbed out on the sand. He sat down on the blanket, and I sat down between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, like he had done a few minutes ago, looking out at the sun; we had at least ten more minutes before the sun sets. After we had been sitting there for a good five minutes, I broke our peaceful silence by asking him, "Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out here?"

He looked at the sky to find that the sun had set. he looked at me and replied, "Yeah."

"Well, why did you drag me out here?"

"For this," He got up and pulled me with him. He kept a hold of both my hands as he took a deep breath and got down on one knee. I gasped when I realized what he was doing; it brought tears to my eyes.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Before you came into my life I was happy but I was still depressed over losing Calypso and when you came I felt happier than I had in a long long time. For once since Calypso died I didn't think about her constantly but even when I was with Rachel, all I could think about was you. The large empty hole that was supposed be my heart was filled when I met you. From the moment I first saw you at Starbucks I knew there was something special about you."

He paused to take a breath before continuing again, "I know we had a difficult time when Ethan, Zoë, Bianca, Benkendorf, and Silena died and I don't think I would have been able to get through it if it wasn't for you. I know we haven't known each other for long but it feels like we've known each other all our lives. I love you, Wisegirl. I want to expand the family we've already created, you've been more like a mother to Adam than anyone else has been in a long time and he adores you, just like his father. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same way about me. That is why I am going to ask you this question, ask you to be mine and I be yours for the rest of our life. Annabeth Chase, will you do me the wonderful honor of marrying me?"

I stared into Percy eyes, shock paralyzing my ability to move my mouth. When I came to my senses a few seconds later, I grinned and shouted jubilantly, "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

When I hadn't said anything Percy had tensed up but know he was grinning from ear to ear as he stood up and slid the beautiful ring onto my finger. It was gorgeous; it had a simple platinum band with one diamond cut in a Marquise shape sitting in the center of the band. Percy gave me a peck on the lips before he pulled me into a hug.

"So this is why you were so nervous this morning and you almost called me your fiancée," I guessed.

"I should have known you noticed that." Percy chuckled as he pulled me into a hug. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too."

We stayed on the beach for a little while longer before we decided to go back to the cabin. My mind was reeling with wedding plans as we walked back to the cabin, and by walking I mean, Percy giving me a piggy-back ride.

"Annabeth, you know I love you but you're killing me!" Percy cried out.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Perce. I probably weigh as light as a feather compared to you."

Percy laughed and sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Like always!" I sang.

"Oh, shut up, before I drop you." Percy threatened.

"You wouldn't dare drop your fiancée, Perseus." I narrowed my eyes.

"I suppose your right." Percy sighed with a thoughtful tone. I rolled my eyes and bent down bury my head in his neck. A few seconds later we were walking up the steps of the cabin. Percy put me down as before he opened the cabin door.

"I'm going to go change," I told him as I headed to the bedroom to change out of my clothes and into my pajamas. When I came out of the bedroom I found Percy sitting on the couch watching TV. Putting my hair up I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?" Percy asked as I sat down and curled up beside him.

"Yes,"

"Well, you know how you said that you wanted to start your own architecture firm?"

"Yeah..." I say hesitantly, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, I got you a office building."

I sat up and looked at him with astonishment written across my face. Percy looked up at me with an almost innocent expression as if he didn't get why I was surprised. But the one thing that have him away were his eyes, they were full of mischief.

"Percy, are you serious?" I asked my voice full of disbelieve. He just simply nodded his head, instead of an innocent expression on his face he was smiling softly.

"Oh my gods!" Was all I could say seeing as I was still so shocked. I turned toward Percy and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, Percy!"

"No problem, Wisegirl. Think of it as an wedding present." Percy replied.

"Gods, I love you so much!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from the hug to look at him.

"I love you more." Percy murmured as he rested his forehead on mine. As always, my mind went blank when Percy closed the distance between us and the only thing I was thinking about was my future. From tomorrow to fifty years from now and Percy was by my side the entire time.

* * *

The next day passed by in a breeze. Pretty soon, we had all of our things packed up and in the car. I was on the beach staring at the ocean when I felt Percy's familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he planted his chin on top of my head.

I turned around in his hold and said, "Never been more ready in my life,"

Percy lifted his head up from my neck and smiled, "Great. Are you ready to tell everyone, Wisegirl?"

"I already assumed that everyone knew."

"Well, you're right, but the only people that I haven't told are my Dad and Adam."

"So do you want to go visit your dad before we stop by your parent's apartment to pick Adam up?" I asked as I leaned my head against his chest.

I felt his chest rumble as he replied, "Yeah, let me go and call his secretary so he'll know were coming."

He kissed my forehead before pulled away and took my hand and led me towards our car. When we got in the car, I looked out of the windows, at the clear sea blue waves that matched the sky so perfectly. I sighed in contempt as Percy started the car while he called his dad's secretary. The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence. Every now and then Percy would grab my left hand and bring it to his lips.

When we got to the grand opening it was crowed. There was a crowd around the front of the building. After we found a place to park, Percy and I started to make our way towards the front of the building. When we were finally able to push our way through the crowd we found ourselves in front of the doors. Poseidon, seeing us, opened them and pulled us in.

"So, do you guys want to tell me what was so important that you couldn't wait until after I finished the grand opening?" Poseidon asked with curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

"Sir, you start the opening in ten minutes." His assistant told him.

"Well, what is it you wanted to tell me? Am I going to have another grandchild?" Poseidon asked excitement evident in his voice.

Percy and I blushed a deep crimson, "No!"

"Then what is it?"

I looked at Percy and nudged him while raising my eyebrows. Percy glared at me before he turned his attention back to his father and told him, "We're getting married."

"Congratulations!" he yelled as he swept Percy and I into a huge hug.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time to start the grand opening." His assistant told him.

Poseidon pulled away from Percy and addressed his assistant, "Okay, and Nicole I want you to clear my schedule for the rest of the day."

"Okay, sir," Nicole agreed before she walked off to go clear his schedule.

"Dad, are you sure that's necessary?" Percy asked as soon as Nicole was gone.

"Of course, I want to spend time with my son, my soon to be daughter, and my grandson. Speaking of Adam, where is he?"

"He's with Sally," I answered as I took a hold of Percy's hand.

"Of course, he's such a grandma's boy. Come on, you two, the sooner I start the opening the sooner we can leave." Poseidon ushers us outside. After Poseidon officially opened the new Olympus headquarters he stood behind a podium to answer the press questions.

"Seeing as something very important has come up, I will only be able to answer very few questions today." Poseidon announced.

"What is more important than the grand opening of the new Olympus headquarters?" someone shouted out from the crowd of people.

"My eldest son, Percy, has just gotten engaged and I plan on spending the rest of the day with him, his fiance, and my grandson." Poseidon answered. "That was one question. You only get four more."

Hundreds of hands shot up in the air. Poseidon chose someone in the front to the crowd.

"Why did the Olympians and yourself decide to build a new headquarters?"

"We decided to build a new headquarters since we all are expanding our companies and since we all work together we decided that we should expand the headquarters as well, so as our separate companies get bigger, we will get bigger as a whole." Poseidon answered. "Next question."

Again, hundreds of hands shot up. This time instead of picking someone from the front he chose someone from the back. "Who designed this building? We've asked almost every major architecture firm there is and all of them have said they didn't design it and they all compliment whoever did." The person asked. Percy grinned down at me and squeezed my hand before he whispered in my ear, "I knew everyone would love your work." I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning my attention back to Poseidon.

"Two people designed this building actually. Annabeth and Malcom Chase, the son and daughter of the late Athena Chase designed the building. We knew it was the right thing to do to have Athena's children design the building since she wasn't here to do it herself. In fact one of our brilliant designers is here right now and if she wants to she could answer a few questions for you." Poseidon glanced back at me to see if this was okay with me and I nodded before I squeezed Percy's hand and let go to come stand next to Poseidon.

"I'll be glad to answer a few questions for you," I announced as I stood next to Poseidon.

"Very well, may I be pleased to introduce Annabeth Chase, one of the brilliant masterminds of new Olympus building and as I am glad to say my soon to be daughter-in-law." Poseidon introduced me. I blushed slightly when he said 'soon to be daughter-in-law'. Hands were already shooting in the air before Poseidon left the podium. I chose someone from the middle of the crowd.

"How did you feel when Zeus asked you to design a new headquarters for Olympus?" the person asked.

"Shocked, but grateful because I could finally get the experience that I wanted." I replied.

"Have you designed any other buildings, beside the new headquarters for Olympus?" someone shouted out.

"Yes, I recently just finished designing a new building for my fiancé. And I plan on opening my own architecture firm very soon," I answered.

"What about your brother? What does he do?"

"He isn't as into architecture as I am but he has recently been deciding whether or not to run our mother's company." I said. I answered a few more questions before Poseidon took back the podium, not that I minded as I was getting a little overwhelmed. As soon as I got within arm's length, Percy wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"You were great!" Percy whispered in my ear as I rested my head on his chest.

I looked up at him and whispered, "Thanks."

When Poseidon finally finished the grand opening we left to go pick up Adam. After we picked Adam up, Poseidon took us to a restaurant to celebrate the good news.

* * *

"Bye, grandpa!" Adam whispered tiredly.

"Bye buddy, I'll see you soon, okay?" Poseidon told him as he gave him one last hug. He gave me a hug before he handed Adam to me. I left Percy and Poseidon to go put Adam in his car seat.

"Anniebeth?" Adam asked as he looked up at me.

"Hmm?" I asked as I placed him in his seat.

"What were we celebrating?" he asked me for the third time that night.

"It's a surprise, your dad and I will tell you when we get home, okay?" Instead of telling Adam we were engaged right away we decided to wait until we got home to tell him.

"Okay, Annie." He replied as I finished putting him in his car seat. Percy finished saying good-bye to his father as I finished. When I got in the passenger seat, Percy started the car and put his seat belt on. As I put my seat belt on I looked in the back to make sure that Adam was fast asleep before I asked, "Perce?"

"Yeah," he asked.

"Do you think Adam will have a problem with us getting married? I mean I know what it feels like having another woman come in and you feeling like they've replaced their mother. I don't want Adam to feel like that's what I'm doing." I confessed.

Percy reached over and took my hand from my lap. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of it before he replied, "Annabeth, I know for a fact that he will love to have you as his mother, you already act like mother and son. I'll admit I don't know if he'll be happy with it right away but I'm pretty sure he'll learn to accept it."

When we got back to the house, Percy got Adam out of his car seat and I went to go open the door. I put our left overs in the fridge and when I walked back into the living room I saw Percy sitting on the couch with Adam on his lap, trying to wake him up.

"Adam, wake up, we have something important to tell you." Percy told him as he lightly shook him awake. Adam finally woke up after a few more minutes of Percy, lightly, shaking him.

"Adam we have something important to tell you." Percy started.

"What is it? Is this the surprise?" Adam asked, looking fully awake now.

"Yes. We're getting married." I told him.

There was a moment of silence for a while before Adam grinned, "Yay!"

Percy smiled at me in a way that said '_I told you so'_ before he told Adam, "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, it's time for bed mister."

"I'll take him," I told Percy as I got up from my seat on the couch and pick Adam up and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

When I had Adam in bed and in his pj's I asked Adam, "Adam, we need to talk."

He just nodded his head, so I continued, "I know you're not happy with me marrying your father."

"How did you know?" Adam asked, his voice muffled, from him hiding under the covers.

"Because I did the same thing when my dad told me he was getting remarried, I acted as if I was happy for my dad but really I didn't want him to get married. I don't want to have the same kind of relationship with you as I did with my step-mother." I explained. "I just want you to know that, Adam, I will never replace your mother and I don't want to. I want you to feel comfortable with me and maybe someday feel like I really am your mother. I know it may seem like your father has forgotten about your mother, but I know he hasn't, he never will. She gave him you and for that he will always love her. I'm telling you this Adam, because I don't want you to grow up thinking I'm trying to replace your mother or that your father forgot about her because of me. I just don't want you to hate me."

Adam looked at me and replied, "I don't hate you Anniebeth. I never will. Thank you for telling me that. I'm much happier that you're marrying my daddy. I'm happy you're marrying him and not Rachel, she wasn't all that fun. And, Anniebeth, I already think of you like my own mother."

I smiled, relieve we had this talk and pulled him into a hug. I pulled away and kissed him on the forehead before I tucked him back in before I told him, "I'm glad we had this talk, now it's time for bed."

I got up from my position on his bed and started to walk out the room. Right before I turned off the lights Adam spoke, "Annie?"

"Hmm?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"I love you," Adam told me as he looked at me from under the covers.

I was so shocked that it froze me but thankfully I recovered in a few seconds. I looked Adam in the eye, smiling as I told him, "I love you, too Adam."

The last thing I saw before I turned out the lights was Adam smiling at me. As I turned to walk out of his room I saw Percy slowly start to creep back into our room. I stood outside of Adam's door and waited until Percy was in our room before I went in. As soon as I got into the room I changed into a tank top and comfortable short shorts. Percy was already in bed when I climbed in. He was lying on his back and I laid my head on his chest.

I looked up at Percy, who was looking at the ceiling, before I asked, "So, Perce, why were you spying on Adam and I?"

Percy looked down at me in surprise before he asked, "How did you know that?"

"You should be quicker when you leave," I laughed.

Percy groaned before saying, "I went to see what was taking you so long to put him to sleep so I came up to check on you guys when I heard you talking to him. You're amazing you know that? I don't think I could have done what you did."

"Did you hear what he told me before I walked out of his room?" I asked him.

"No."

"He told me he loved me." I smiled up at Percy as he smiled down at me.

"Of course he does. You found his way into his little heart and now that you did he loves you to pieces. And you did the same thing to his father. I love you so much, Anna,"

"I love you more, Percy," I mumbled into his bare chest as he drew patterns in my back. Soon, Percy fell asleep and I followed him shortly after.

* * *

**Soooo, how did I do? Was it good for the first chapter? I bet you guys didn't expect the unhappiness from Adam did you? But please tell me how you liked it! I'll try to update soon! Sorry, if anyone was OOC. Also, I have decided that I will do most of my writing during the summer. Cause that way I'll have more free time to write. I might post something during the school year if I have time but if not don't expect anything during the school year.**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D **_


	2. The New Addition to the Family

**Hey guys! So how did you like the last chapter? Who loved the little heart to heart moment between Adam and Annabeth? I know I did! Oh, and thank you everyone, who reviewed, favored, and alerted! Anyways here's Chapter Two! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter Two: The New Addition to the Family

It's been two months since Percy and I's engagement and never before in my entire life have I been so swamped. Percy's been working more than usual so we barely get to spend time with each other or together as a family. Adam just started kindergarten and I have been so busy planning the wedding with the help of Cathy, since she's already on maternity leave seeing as she is 9 months pregnant and she insist that she helps, saying that she feels useless just sitting at home all alone. We were each others only company

during day before I would go pick Adam up from Pre-K. Plus it didn't help that I was trying to get my firm up and running in the next five months.

As Cathy's due date got closer and closer Malcom started working half days at work so he could be home in case the baby comes early. Cathy couldn't wait for the baby to come; she's tired of having swollen feet and weird food cravings, not to mention the mood swings. Today was no different, she was five days away from her due date and she couldn't sit still.

"Cathy, if you don't sit still and stop trying to get up then that baby is going to come today."

"The sooner the better!" she argued as she sat up to face me.

"Okay, now back to the dresses. What do you want the bridesmaid dresses to be like. What color do you want them to be? Well, better yet, what's your color scheme? Do you have any wedding dresses in mind?" she asked.

"I want the color scheme to be blue and gray. Our favorite colors."

"Okay, well do you want the bridesmaids to wear blue or gray?"

"I want them to wear the blue while the guys wear the gray so we represent each other's favorite colors."

"I like that idea."

"Yeah, I already have a few bridesmaid dresses in mind, I've already looked online."

"Show me!" Cathy cried.

"Okay, fine." I sighed as I sat down next to her and pulled my computer on my lap.

"Here's the first two I were thinking about." I showed her the dresses.

"Those are pretty but I don't think that they're the right ones."

"Me either, but this is the one that I really like." I explained as I showed her the dress.

The dress was a horizon color, it was such a beautiful dark shade of blue, and it was strapless. It had a pleated bodice and chiffon flowed down from the band at the waist to shape loose layers, it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth that is so gorgeous, and the guys can wear pewter color ties." Cathy suggested.

"Yes, that is the perfect shade of grey. It'll go great with the dresses." I agreed.

"Okay, now that you have figured out what your bridesmaid dresses are going to be, we can focus on your dress. Do you have any in mind?"

"Yes, I think I found the perfect one! It's beautiful Cathy, let me show you." I told her as I pulled the dress up on the screen of the computer. The dress really wasn't really beautiful it was gorgeous.

"Annabeth, that dress is not beautiful it's gorgeous, it's so perfect for you! If I would have found that dress for my wedding, I definitely would have worn it!" Cathy spoke my mind.

The dress was white, of course, and it was floor length and strapless. It had beautiful beaded embroidery on the bodice and on the back of the dress. The dress side draped to the side where the embroidery was located which was on the right side of the dress.

"I still can't believe this, Cathy." I told her as we sat on the couch admiring my soon to be wedding dress.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just whenever I thought about marriage, I pictured myself with Ethan, not Percy."

"True, but things always happen for a reason."

"I suppose so. What time is it?"

"It's 1:50, why?"

"I'm supposed to pick Adam up at 2:00, crap. I'm sorry Cathy. I'll be back when I pick him up. And please try not to move too much." I explained as I jumped up and got my purse and car keys.

"It's okay, tell Adam Auntie says hi. And I'll try my best but no promises." Cathy as I started to walk towards the door.

When I got to the school I found Adam sitting on a bench with one of his friends, Mark, I think while all the other kids were playing as they waited for their parents. The teachers were sitting on the steps of the schoo,

watching the kids.

"Adam," I called as I got out of the car and walked up to him. Adam looked up when he heard someone call his name. When he saw that it was me he smiled and said good bye to his friend and came running over to me.

"Mommy!" Adam cried as he hugged my legs. Adam had come to love the fact that I was going to be marrying his father and started calling me mommy ever since, much to Percy and I's liking.

"Hey, baby." I greeted as I picked him up and placed him on my hip. "Ugh, Adam, you're growing up too fast, soon mommy won't even be able to pick you up."

Adam giggled at my last statement before he asked, "Mommy, what are you doing here? Daddy's supposed to be picking me up today."

"What, I don't remember that. When did Daddy say that?" I furrowed my eyebrows trying to remember when we had thay conversation.

"This morning, Wise girl." Percy greeted as he walked up to us.

"Daddy!" Adam cried he as he entered Percy outstretched arms. Before I could greet Percy, one of the teachers that were watching the kids from the steps of the school stood up and walked over to us.

"Are you two Adam's parents?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"I'm Mrs. Johnson, one of Adam's teachers, and I just wanted to inform you that we're having a parent teacher conference this afternoon around 3:00 when all of the classes are done." She informed us.

"Okay, thank you so much for telling us. We'll be there.'" Percy replied as he put Adam down.

"No problem, have a good day, bye Adam!" she replied as she walked back towards the school steps.

"I honestly don't remember you telling me that you were going to pick Adam up from school." I told Percy once Adam's teacher was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, I told you at breakfast." He replied.

"Well, I've been so busy planning the wedding and my firm, I probably forgot. Do you just want to go home before the conference?" I asked as I felt Adam slip his hand into mine.

"Yeah, we can,"

"Okay, but we have to go by Malcom and Cathy's first. I want to go over some wedding details with you." I told him before I picked Adam up and walked back towards my car.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Percy told me before he gave me a quick peck in the lips and climbed into his car before I finished putting Adam in his car seat.

"Oh, before I forget, Adam, Aunt Cathy said hi." I told him before I closed the door and got into the car itself.

"Are you excited to go see Aunt Cathy?" I asked him. He loved Catherine so much.

"Yes!"

* * *

When we got to Catherine and Malcom's house Percy was already there, he must have just gotten here because he was just getting out of his car. After I got Adam out of his car seat we joined Percy on the steps of the house.

"Cathy?" I called out when I opened the door with my spare key.

"Annabeth! Thank god you're here! I'm in the kitchen; I think the baby's coming!" She called out.

Percy and I rushed into the kitchen to find Cathy, leaning on the island in the middle of the kitchen, griping her stomach.

"Percy get her to the car, I'll take her to the hospital. I'll call Malcom when we get there." I told him.

"Okay, I'll follow behind you." Percy answered as he picked Cathy up and carried her outside.

"What's wrong with Auntie?" Adam asked, worry was evident his voice.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just your cousins coming a little bit earlier then we expected." I explained as I lead him back outside.

"Adam, go with your dad, Mommy needs to take Auntie to the hospital, and I'll see you when you get there." I told him as I leant down and kissed him on the forehead before I climbed into my car.

"Annabeth, it hurts!"

"I know, just hold on, we're there, Cathy." I tried to comfort her as I tried to make my way to the hospital as fast as I could.

Thankfully there was a hospital just ten minutes away from them so we got there pretty fast. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, I hopped out of the car, before going around to help Cathy get out of the car.

I saw Percy get out of his car before he came and took Cathy from me and carried her into the hospital. As I went to get Adam out of his car seat I pulled out my phone and started calling Malcom.

"Hello?" he answered on the third ring.

"Malcom, you need to get to the hospital by your house, the baby's coming, and Percy already took Cathy inside." I told him as soon as he answered while I was picking up Adam and closed the door. I made sure both Percy and I's cars were locked before I carried Adam into the hospital.

"Okay, I'm on my way," he told me before he hung up. When Adam and I entered the hospital they had just put Catherine in a wheel chair and were wheeling her into a room. Adam and I followed after them but when they entered the room they told us we had to wait outside while she put on the hospital gown.

"Did you talk to Malcom?" Percy asked me as we waited outside.

"Yeah, he said he was on his way. Percy, do you want to take Adam home while I wait for Malcom to get here and I'll meet you at the parent teacher conference?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, I'll see if my dad or my mom can watch Adam." Percy agreed as he took Adam, who was already half asleep, out of my hands and he gave me a peck on the lips before he walked out of the hospital.

A few minutes after Percy left the nurses came out and said I could go in but before I could step inside the room my phone rung.

"Hello?" I answered

"Annabeth, its Malcom." He started.

"Malcom! Where are you, the nurses said that she could give birth within the next hour or two." I exclaimed.

He groaned, "I'm coming as fast as I can but there's traffic. I should be there in next thirty minutes."

"Okay, I'm waiting here with Cathy, Percy took Adam home."

"Okay, tell Cathy I love her and that I am so sorry!"

"Okay, I will, bye." I told him before I hung up and walked into Cathy's room.

"Was that Malcom?"

"Yeah, he said he was on his way but there's traffic so he should be here in the next thirty minutes. He also said he's sorry and that he loves you." I conveyed his message to her.

"Annabeth, as much as I love your brother, I am really starting to hate him right now!" Cathy told me through gritted teeth as another contraction came.

"Just take deep breaths Cathy," I told her as I gave her my hand for her to squeeze.

Just like he said, he was here thirty minutes later. He came just in time because the nurses had said a few minutes earlier that the contractions were getting closer together and it was just about time for her to push, with or without Malcom.

"Thanks, so much Annabeth! You can go if you want, I know you have things to do." Malcom thanked me as we stood outside of Cathy's room as the doctor checked to see how dilated she was.

"No problem, what are siblings for. I'll be back later. Tell Cathy I love her and she'll do great." I told him as I gave him a hug.

"Okay, I will. Thanks again." He replied before I started walking out of the hospital.

* * *

When I came home I found Percy laying down on our bed with his eyes closed and Adam laying with him on his side of the bed.

"Percy," I quietly asked as I shook him awake, trying not to wake Adam.

"Hmm? Annabeth?" he opened his eyes.

"I take it you don't want to go to the parent teacher conference?" I asked as I slipped onto the other side of the bed.

"Nope, I was too tired, I called and told Adam's teacher that we would have to reschedule, seeing as a family emergency came up."

"Good, cause we have to go back to the hospital later on to see the baby." I told him as I placed my head on his chest while one of his arms went around me and the other went around Adam, pulling him close to us.

"I love you two so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Percy whispered as he kissed me and Adam on the forehead.

"I love you too. I can't imagine my life without you two in it. I love you guys so much." I replied as I buried my head deeper into his chest before drifting off with a slight smile on my face as I dreamt about my family.

* * *

When I woke up the bed was empty and my phone was ringing. Sighing, I sat up and reached for my phone on my nightstand before I answered without even looking at the Caller I.D.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Annabeth? Catherine just gave birth! It's a girl! You guys have to come and see her!" Malcom gushed as soon as I answered the phone.

"Her? It's a girl?" I asked.

"Yes! You have to come see her, she's gorgeous!"

"Okay, we're on our way! We'll be there in twenty minutes!" I answered before I hung up and jumped out of bed. I put my shoes back on and grabbed my keys and phone before I head out of my room.

"Percy! Adam! Where are you? We have to go now!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs to find them sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching a cartoon. Like father, like son.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? Did Catherine give birth?" Percy asked as soon as he saw me running down the stairs.

"Yes! It's a girl! Go put your shoes on," I ordered as found a pair of Adam shoes on the floor and put them on his little feet before scooping him up and running out the door to the car. When I had finished putting Adam in his car seat, Percy came running out of the house. He climbed in the passenger seat as I climbed into the driver's seat.

It took us less than twenty minutes to get to the hospital. As soon as I parked the car, Percy got Adam out of the car and followed me into the hospital. Remembering where the room was we walked straight passed the nurses' station and to the room. When we got there, Malcom was holding a small wiggling pink blanket.

"Hey guys, say hello to the newest addition to the family. Sophia Athena Chase."

* * *

**So did you like it! We finally get to meet Malcom and Cathy's little bundle of joy! It won't be too long before Percy and Annabeth have their own! ;) Sorry for the long wait for the chapter but I've been busy, with writetr's block. If any of you ate wondering why, I put the teacher scene in there to not have it go anywhere, its because i wanted to show you how much of a familynthey've become. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and I'll try to update soon!**

**Until Next Time, **

_**~booklover484**_


	3. The Wedding

**In honor of Percy's birthday, here's chapter 3! And oh look, it's time for the wedding! *wedding bells* Since I start school next week, I may not be updating, sorry, I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks to Frostizeify for betaing this chapter! He's awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Wedding

Today is the day; the day that I've been waiting for. The day I would finally become Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. That we were doing this, this would be both, Percy and I's first marriage; we have no idea what we're doing but I guess that's the fun of it.

'_The fun of learning what to do and learning what not to do.' _ I though as I stood in front of the full length mirror wearing the same dress I showed Catherine the day that Sofia was born. The beautiful floor length, white strapless dress had beautiful beaded embroidery on the bodice and on the back of the dress which draped to the side where the embroidery was located which was on the right side of the dress.

I took a deep breath and smooth out the non-existent wrinkles in the dress as I looked at the clock on the wall. The ceremony start at 3:00 and it was already 2:45. We planned to have the ceremony at a church but have the reception at the beach, which would be located right by the church so the guest could walk there from the church.

A few minutes later all of my bridesmaids who were: Thalia, Cassie, and Piper. They were all wearing the same dress which was a beautiful dark shade of blue, called horizon that was strapless, as well. It had a pleated bodice with chiffon flowing down from the band at the waist to shape loose layers, it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Annabeth, sweetheart, you look gorgeous!" Sally exclaimed when she walked into the room to greet me.

"Thank you, Sally! You look more gorgeous than I do." I smiled as she swept me into a loving embrace, being careful not to ruin my dress and hair.

"Nonsense, dear. I know Percy is going to be shell shocked when you walked down that isle!"

"Really? I feel so nervous Sally. How did you ever manage to do this twice?" I asked.

"Oh, Annabeth don't worry. Everything is going to perfectly fine. Trust me as soon as you walk down that isle, all of that nervousness that your feeling will disappear. Speaking of you walking down the aisle, you're supposed to do that in ten minutes." Sally assured me as she helped me to my feet and lead me to the door. When we stepped outside I saw that everybody had already taken their places. The one who was missing was Sally.

"I wanted to be the one to come and get you, dear," she told me when she saw that I noticed she was the only one not in place.

"Thank you, Sally. I'm so lucky to be having you as my mother-in-law."

"I'm the lucky one. And Annabeth, I think of you as the daughter I never had." she kissed me on the cheek before she went to take her place, but I grabbed her hand.

"You've been like a mother to me than anyone else has ever been." I told her before her as my father came to stand by my side. At first, I was rather reluctant about letting my father walk me down the aisle but a little persuading from Malcom and Percy made me change my mind.

"You look beautiful, Annabeth," my father complimented as everybody rushed around, making last minute changes.

"Thank you, Dad." I smiled up at him after I waved back at Adam, who was the ring bearer.

"Even though I know what the answer will be, I just have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this?" My father asked.

"Of course," I peered up at him through the veil.

"I just wanted to make sure you really wanted to do this because the first time you walk down that isle is _always_ the most special. I want to make sure that he is special enough for you." He whispered as the doors opened.

"Dad, he's more than special to me, he's my whole life. I love him. I really do." As soon as the words left my mouth it was time for us to start our walk down the aisle.

* * *

_'You may now kiss the bride' _and _'I now pronounce you husband and wife' _ kept running through mind as the bridal party stayed afterwards to take pictures I couldn't believe that I was now Mrs. Annabeth Jackson, no longer Miss Annabeth Chase.

"Okay, now let's get a picture with Mr. and Mrs. Jackson and Adam." The smiling photographer suggested. The photographer had Percy hold Adam between us as I stood next to Adam and he wrapped his small arm around my shoulders.

In the next photo it was of just Adam and me. I was holding him in my arms and he had his arms wrapped around my neck. At the last minute Adam turned his head and gave me a big slobbery kiss on my cheek causing me to laugh just as the photographer took the photo.

"Adam! What was that for?" I asked smiling at him as I wiped off the slobber.

"Oh, mommy, don't you remember? I told you I was going to get you back for giving me a kiss on _my _cheek in front of all of my friends last week." Adam looked up at me with his big green eyes, smiling so innocently that couldn't resist giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, now we're even!" I told him before I sat him down on the ground and he ran off to the reception at the beach

"Mrs. Jackson would you like to see the pictures?" the photographer asked.

I looked at him and nodded, looking around the room for Percy noticing that nearly all of the bridal party had left. Percy was in the back of the room, talking to Grover who was one of his groomsmen. As I looked at the photos I could practically see the happiness that radiated off of Percy and me. The photographer and I were looking at the last two pictures when I felt Percy wrap his arm around my waist.

"I love that one, it's so cute. Do you think you could have it framed for us?" Percy asked as he looked over my shoulders at the photo of Adam, Percy and I.

"Yes, sir. My company will frame two of your favorite photos as a wedding gift from us." the photographer responded and then he showed us the last photo which was of Adam and I.

"Perce you pick the picture, I'm going to go change out of my wedding dress and into my reception dress." I excused myself as the photographer started to go over the rest of the photos so Percy could choose one other to frame.**  
**

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Mrs. Jackson," Percy smiled and gave me a small kiss. Grinning, I made my way to my dressing room to change into my white sundress and sandals.

As I started to make my way to the reception, I found Percy coming out of his dressing room wearing khaki cargo shorts and a white button down. Percy grinned and wrapped his arms around me, his wedding band glinting in the bright hallway light.

"Hello there, Mr. Jackson. What brings you here?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, I was just about to go down to my wedding reception when I ran into the lovely Mrs. Jackson," he grinned down at me. The both of us weren't going to be able to stop grinning for the _rest of the day_. **  
**

"I am never ever going to get tired of people calling me that." I laughed as I leaned up and kissed him.

"There you guys are! Everyone is looking for you! We can't start the wedding reception without the bride and groom." Cassie called as she walked into the hall cradling little Sofia.

"Calm down, Cassie, we just changed out of our wedding outfits. We don't want to get sand on them, now do we?" Percy rolled his eyes, half in annoyance because she interrupted us.

"Whatever, Perce, you'll get over it. Come on you guys, everybody is ready to eat." Cassie responded as she handed Sofia to me. Sofia looked up at me with her brown eyes that had hints of little grey flecks in them.

"Aw Sofia, look at you! Cassie how is it possible that she's only three weeks old and she looks much bigger than when she was born!" I cooed over Sofia as Cassandra nodded her head in agreement.

"Annabeth, you act as if it's been months since you've seen her. You just saw her a few hours ago." Percy snorted.

"Oh, shut up, Percy." I scowled at him as we neared the exit of the church that would lead down to the beach.

After we arrived at the reception everybody sat down and started to eat. As soon as we finished eating people came up to say their speeches and after many tears the DJ announced, "Ladies and Gentleman, I believe it is time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife."

I blushed as I felt everyone's eyes on Percy and I as he led us out on the dance floor. Even though it felt like people were staring a whole in the back of my head, I didn't break eye contact with Percy as the song came on. Only when my head my contact with Percy's shoulder did we break it.

As we danced the prying eyes of our guest went away and it was just us, we were in our own world. Percy leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead and I heard the cameras flash; to capture the moment. But only I heard him as he murmured against my forehead, "I wish we could stay this way forever."

* * *

**You know, for the bridesmaids, I almost included Bianca and Silena before I realized that I killed them off. Well, I hope you all had a great summer! See you soon, maybe. **

**Until Next Time,**

_**~Princess Leia (ignore please, it seems like Frostizeify did this while betaing. I didn't even notice until now, and I don't feel like changing it. Frostizeify, I should have never told you about the Princess Leia thing ;P) :D**_


	4. Good News and Bad News

**Here's chapter 4! Hope you like! Have some news at the end so you might want to read the two notes. And to all of those who have started school, I feel your pain! ㈶2**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Good and Bad News

It's been a year since our wedding and everything has been perfect. We've all been so happy, so blissfully happy. But I should have known that a palpable happiness like that doesn't last long. We had just finished celebrating Jason and Piper's engagement when we got the call.

_*Earlier Today*_

"_Hello?" I ask as I answer the house phone while trying to make sure Adam packed everything he needed for his weekend with Sally and Paul._

"_Hey, Annabeth, it's Piper. I was wondering if you and Percy would want to come to lunch with the gang and Jason and I?" Piper asked._

"_Sure, we don't have anything planned for today. I was just about to drop Adam off at Sally's. Where are you guys having lunch? We'll meet you there." I replied. After Piper gave me the address of the restaurant and what time they were meeting there I finished checking Adam's things and headed downstairs __where__ Percy was fixing Adam breakfast. And by Percy fixing breakfast I meant him making cereal._

"_Morning, boys." I greeted as I entered the kitchen barefoot. _

"_Morning, Mommy!"_

"_Morning, Annabeth!"_

_Percy and Adam greeted with a mouth full of cereal. I shook my head at their lack of manners as I silently padded to the pantry to get a box of cereal for myself._

"_Adam, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full? You too Percy." I question them as I pour myself a bowl of cereal._

"_Sorry, mom." Adam apologizes this time swallowing before he speaks._

"_It's okay. Percy, Piper called me just called me and asked if we could go to dinner with her and the gang. I told her yes, is that okay? I mean, we don't have anything to do after we drop Adam off."_

"_Yeah, that's fine. You're right we don't have anything to do." Percy replied before turning to Adam and asking, "Are you excited for you day with Grandma and Grandpa Poseidon?"_

"_Yes, I haven't seen him in forever! "Adam replied._

"_Adam, the last time you saw your grandfather was a week ago." I rolled my eyes._

"_Exactly. A week feels like forever to me." Adam replies innocently. _

_After we all finished our breakfast, Adam went upstairs to make sure he didn't forget anything and Percy and I went upstairs to change. I put on a coral summer dress with tan wedges and Percy put on a blue polo and khaki shorts._

"_Adam, did you put your stuff in the car?" Percy asked as he looked for the keys to the car._

"_Yes, dad." Adam laughs as Percy still looks for the keys. _

"_Seaweedbrain are you looking for these?" I ask as I dangle the keys in front of my face._

"_Why, yes, Wisegirl, I am." Percy comes towards me and tries to take the keys from me but I hide them behind my back. I giggle as he tries to grab the keys from behind my back._

"_Come on, Annabeth. Hand it over." Percy laughed as he started to chase me._

"_Adam, catch!" I threw the keys to him. He caught them and ran around the couch __making__ Percy chase him. By now all of us were laughing and having fun. Percy finally got caught Adam and swung him up in his arms. He started tickling him as we walked out of the house, trying to get him to give up the keys. _

"_Stop, Daddy, stop!" Adam laughs as Percy continues to tickle him._

"_I will as soon as you give up the keys!" Percy laughs._

"_Perce, you do realize that Adam doesn't have the keys." I grin._

_After we dropped Adam off with his grandparents we headed straight to the restaurant. When we got there the only people that were there weren't there were Jason and Piper._

"_I wonder what's taking them so long. They do know how unwise it is to leave a bunch of ADHD people waiting don't they?" Leo asked._

"_No, it's just unwise for us to leave you waiting, Leo," Jason replied as him and Piper walked up to the table._

"_They're you guys are! What took you so long?" Leo asked dramatically. _

"_Oh, calm down, Leo. We weren't even waiting that long." Thalia rolled her eyes._

"_Speak for yourself, Thals, but I agree with Leo." Percy says throwing an arm around Leo's shoulder, who he so happened to be sitting next to, which now that you think about it probably isn't a good idea._

"_Anyways, ignoring dumb and dumber. Hurry up and sit down, I'm starving!" Malcom gestured for them to sit down in the remaining seats left at the table._

_After we all looked at the menu for about twenty minutes and placed our orders Cathy asked the very thing I had been wanting to ask since Piper had called, "So, Piper, tell us, how did Jason propose?" _

_Leo and Percy, who both had been having a chug war with each other, did a spit take while the rest of us looked at Jason and Piper expectantly. _

"_How did you know?" Piper asked, smiling._

"_Wait so it's true?" Leo asked, still sputtering._

"_Of course it's true, honestly Leo did you not notice that big rock on her finger when she walked in the door? And we all know you didn't Percy so no need to say that you didn't notice either." I glance at both of them with a look on my face that says 'really?'_

"_I knew as soon as you hung up the phone Piper, honestly, whenever one of us get engage we always get together and have lunch." Nico points out._

"_True," Thalia nodded her head in agreement._

"_Anyway, do tell us, Piper, how did Jason propose?" I asked as I leaned on the table and put my chin in my palm._

_Percy's phone rang in the middle of lunch. It started ringing right after Piper finished the story of how Jason proposed, which was beautiful, our food came._

"_Hello? Mom? Is everything okay?" Percy asked as he answered his phone._

"_Woah, Mom, slow down, I have no idea what you're saying." Percy replied as Sally said something over the phone._

"_Ohmygods. Is he going to be okay?" Percy's eyes widened with fear._

"_Okay, we'll meet you there." Percy hung up the phone before turning to me with frightened eyes, "Annabeth, come on we have to go, now,"_

"_What's wrong, Percy? What happened? Is Adam okay?" I asked scared as we got our things together._

"_Adam's fine. It's my dad. He had a brain aneurysm."_

_*End*_

It's hard to believe that that was thirty minutes ago, it seems like a lifetime has passed. It's taking us longer than expected to get to the hospital seeing as there is always traffic in New York.

When we finally get to the hospital we rush to the waiting room, where Sally said she'd be. I spotted Sally as soon as we walked through the door. She was pacing the room while holding Adam, trying to console him. I pulled Percy, who was so lost in thought didn't see his mother right away, towards her.

"Sally?" I asked tentatively when we were standing right in front of her.

"Thank gods, you're here! Everything happened so fast! One moment Poseidon was playing with Adam in the living room while I was fixing lunch in the kitchen and the next Adam comes running into the kitchen with tears streaming down his face screaming that something was wrong with grandpa!" she rushed out frantically with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, you need to sit down. Give Adam to Annabeth and sit while I go ask the nurse when Dad will be out of surgery." Percy suggest gently to his mother, seeing how upset she is. Sally nods slowly and hands Adam to me before following me to sit down.

As we sit down I look at Adam to make sure he's okay. He's awake but he isn't saying anything, just looking with a blank look in his eyes. It frightens me, I've never seen Adam this quiet.

"Adam? Are you okay? Do you want anything?" I ask him gently as I sit him in my lap and look at him warily.

"I want grandpa, mommy. He didn't finish the story he was telling me. He was telling me about the places he used to go when he was younger then he just fell asleep and didn't finish the story. I want him to finish the story." He looked up at me with wide innocent eyes.

"Oh, Adam," I kiss his forehead softly not wanting to tell him that there might be a possibility that his grandpa might never get a chance to finish telling him his story. Next to me, I hear Sally start to cry. I reach out the hand that isn't holding onto Adam and take a hold of her hand, squeezing gently. She squeezes back just as Paul comes into the waiting room and makes a beeline for Sally as soon as he sees her. She stands up to meet him and throws her arms around him, sobbing.

Realizing that Percy wasn't back yet, I search the crowd of people in the waiting room for him. I find him standing, off to the side with a woman that was crying, she was about Sally's age with long black hair and blue eyes and pale skin, he was comforting her.

_She must be Amphitrite, his stepmother_, I think as I look at the man who was standing behind Amphitrite and Percy. He looked like a spitting image of Percy, except he looked a few years older and had blue eyes. That must be Triton, Percy's older half-brother.

I studied them for a little while longer before I turn my attention back to Adam, who had laid his head against my chest and was slowly drifting off to sleep. As I brushed hair out of his eyes, I started to think it would be best if I took Adam home. Getting up slowly so I wouldn't wake Adam, I made my way over to Percy.

"Percy," I say to get his attention, he had his back to us as he talked to Amphitrite and Triton so he didn't see me coming.

"Annabeth, this is Amphitrite, my step-mother and Triton, my brother. They just got here; I was telling them what happened. Amphitrite, Triton, this is my wife, Annabeth." Percy introduced.

"Hi, I'm so sorry to interrupt. Percy, I'm going to take Adam home; he doesn't need to be here."

"You're right. I'll come with you." He agrees.

"No, stay here. I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

"Let me at least walk you to the car, there's bound to paparazzi outside. It's already all over the news." He grimaces.

"Okay. It was nice to meet you two, though I wish it was on better circumstances." I say to Amphitrite and Triton.

"As do I. Hopefully, next time we meet it will be on better terms." Amphitrite smiles, briefly. Triton gives me a somber nod in farewell.

I let Percy take Adam from me and wraps him arm around my waist and says, "Stay as close to me as you can and keep your head down."

As soon as we step outside the hospital, I hear as well as see camera's flashing. The paparazzi are shouting random things, trying to get us to answer questions.

"Mr. Jackson! Mr. Jackson! Is there anything you can tell us about why your father is in here at the moment? What happened to him?" one of them asked

"Mrs. Jackson! What happened to your father-in-law? Is it life-threatening? Will he live?" asks another one. It goes on and on. They follow us all the way to our car but we keep our heads down and our mouths shut. But all of the paparazzi's noise has woken Adam up.

"Daddy? What's going on? Why are all these people taking pictures?" he asks as Percy opens the backdoor to put him in his car seat.

"Don't worry about them, Adam. They're just being nosy. Mommy's going to take you home, okay? I'm going to stay here to see what happens to grandpa. I'll be home soon. I love you, buddy." Percy kissed Adam on the forehead as he finished putting him in his car seat.

He closes the door before turning to me and pulling me into a hug. He buries his face into my neck and holds me tight, ignoring the press.

"He's going to be okay, Percy. He'll make it through." I whisper in his ear as I rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"Gods, I hope your right." He says before he pulls out of the hug. He gives me a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you at home."

As I look in my rear-view mirror when Adam, who had dozed off again, and I are at the hospital's exit, I see that Percy was still standing there, crowded by a bunch of paparazzi. I prayed to the gods that Poseidon would make it through this; he was like a second father to me.

When Adam and I got back home it was seven o'clock. To keep us busy and keep our minds off of Poseidon, Adam and I made homemade pizza. Afterwards, we played go-fish for a while before I put Adam to bed at nine o'clock.

I went to bed around eleven but I kept tossing and turning. I got up around twelve to get a glass of water from the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, I found Percy sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Percy?" I asked confusedly. "When did you get home?" Percy eyes were red and he had this look of pure sadness on his face when he looked up. With the thought of getting a glass of water forgotten I went straight to his side and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Percy. I'm so sorry." I cry as he lays his head on my chest and he starts to cry.

He continues to cry softly for a few more minutes before he pulls away slightly only to say, "He's gone, Annabeth. He's gone."

_**Beta-Note: **_**Hey people! My real name starts with an 'R' and it can be a girl's or a boy's name but my pen name is "Robster". Can you guess my real name? I'm booklover484 aka Princess Leia's beta-reader. She thought that making a guy from Finland edit her chapters was a good idea, so here I am making the chapters worse. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that listening to "Jaymes Young" and reading this story is an EXTREMELY good combination and I highly recommend listening to him, just search "Jaymes Young" on soundcloud. You won't regret it. If you've already heard of him you are almost as awesome as me.**

_**Author's Note: **_** Yeah, so Robster is actually going to be the story's new co-writer. I have to agree with him listening to Jaymes Young, he's really good. And, yeah Poseidon's dead. Sorry guys, his death was totally unplanned, though I did consider killing Paul instead…anyways that's it for now, I'll try to update soon!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	5. The Funeral

**Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Funeral

Poseidon's death was all over the news the next morning. I had gotten up to go make breakfast for the boys; Percy was awake but didn't want to get out of bed and Adam was still asleep. I turned the TV in the living room on a random channel, not even bothering to look at which one before I went into the kitchen to start cooking.

I had just finished making the pancakes when I heard a cry ring out from the living room. I ran into the living room to find Adam standing in front of the TV and only then did I realize what was on.

"_Late last night, Poseidon Jackson, one of the three founders of Mt. Olympus, __passed away__. It was said that earlier that same day he was visiting his ex-wife and __his__ grandson when he had a brain aneurysm. When asked about his father's condition Percy Jackson, who was seen escorting his wife and son from the hospital,__ refused to speak.__" _The news showed a video from last night when Percy escorted Adam and I back to the car.

Adam's sobs galvanized me into lunging for the remote that was on the couch and turning off the TV as quickly as possible. After the TV was off, I turned to see Adam running back up the stairs.

"Adam!" I cried, running after him. "Sweetheart, wait! We have to talk about this."

"Don't call me sweetheart!" He cried and ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. I stood in front of his door frozen in shock. He didn't want me to call him sweetheart? The words felt like stabs to my heart. Percy, who must have heard the commotion, came out of our room with a worried expression on his face.

"Annabeth? What's wrong with Adam?" he asked coming to stand beside me and tears started to stream down my face.

"He knows. I had the TV on but I didn't realize that it was on the news channel and they were talking about Poseidon's death. He must have come down stairs when he heard me making breakfast and he must have heard the anchorman say that Poseidon was dead. I didn't realize what he was watching until it was too late. " I whimpered.

Running his hands through his hair he sighed, "Come on, Annabeth. Let's go back downstairs, I'll help you finish breakfast. I think it will be better if we'd just leave him alone until he's recovered from the news."

Percy leads me downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting me down at table while he finished breakfast. I stared at my hands, still not believing that I let this happen. Why couldn't I have paid more attention to what the TV was on; that was the question that kept running through my head every time I thought about Adam's tear-stained face and his words…

"Annabeth, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself. We were going to tell him today anyways, he just didn't find out from us. The only problem is that we didn't tell him ourselves but it's probably better this way, that way we don't have to break it down." Percy comforts.

"You're right. What happened happened. There's no going back now. Do you need any help with breakfast?" I sigh.

"That would be great because frankly I have no idea what I'm doing." Percy admits with a small laugh.

* * *

It's been a week now since Poseidon died. The funeral was scheduled to take place tomorrow afternoon but today was the reading of his will. Adam hasn't talked to us since the first morning and has stayed in his room, only coming out to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked Percy for probably the billionth time today.

"Yes, Annabeth, I'm sure. I'll be okay. Maybe while I'm gone, you can convince Adam to leave his room." Percy replied, slipping into his vans.

I knew that it would be hard enough to even get Adam to talk so I simply said "I'll try." And with that Percy stood up and gave me a kiss on my forehead before he walked out of our room, down the stairs, and out the front door. With a sigh I left the room and went into the kitchen to make something to eat, so Adam would come out of his room. After I finished making blue waffles (he was just like Percy) I called, "Adam! Breakfast's ready!"

No one came; he usually came down within fifty seconds of me calling his name so he could eat, quickly, and then go back to his room. With furrowed eyebrows, I took the stairs two at a time.

"Adam?" I knocked immediately upon reaching his room. I waited for a minute but when he didn't answer I opened the door. When I walked in I found him sitting on the floor holding a stuffed animal that Poseidon got for him, crying.

"Oh, Adam." I sighed as I sat down next to him.

"Why did he have to go Mommy? It's not fair, I'll never get the chance to know him better." Adam cried crawling into my lap.

"Life isn't fair, Adam. Especially growing up in this world. Dying is a part of living, as weird as it may sound to you. Life wouldn't be worth anything if it didn't include death, death gives life value. That's something you're going to have to learn to accept. Things happen are going to happen to the people we care about. Sometimes we'll be able to help them and sometimes we won't." I tilted Adam's chin up to look him in the eye. This was something I wanted him to understand. "Adam, you've lost so much at your age. You've lost a mother, a wonderful person and you've lost a grandfather, a wonderful man. But you have to know that they loved you."

"But, how do you move on? It hurts so much. I can't stop asking God why he had to go." He sniffled.

"Adam, if you'd stay in your room being sad all the time you would be missing the point of living. And after you realize what you've missed you wouldn't-" I abruptly stopped realizing that I was crossing the line. I was going to add 'have the desire to live anymore'. "You remember that Mommy was dating someone before she married Daddy, right?" I took a deep breath. I hadn't talked about Ethan in a long time.

Adam nodded so I continued, "Well, his name was Ethan and he died. Along with some of Daddy and I's really close friends. I loved Ethan."

"More than Daddy?" Adam peered up at me with the eyes of his father. I hope our children inherit his eyes too.

"For a while, yes and if he had had the chance to ask, I would have married him. When he died, I was devastated. I had no idea what to do, how to move on. But I knew that shutting myself in my room was not the answer."

"Then what is the answer?"

"Surrounding yourself with the people who love you."

When Percy came home he looked very surprised to see Adam in the kitchen helping me make dinner. _Did he really think I wouldn't be able to get him to come out?_, I asked myself with a smirk.

"Daddy! Are you just going to stand there staring at us or are you going to help?" Adam scowled as he stood on his step stool with his hands on his hips.

Percy laughed and came to help, "What do you need help with buddy?"

Luckily we managed to finish dinner without any food fights or accidents. As we sat down to eat, I remembered to ask Percy how the reading of the will went.

"How was the reading of the will?" I asked.

As soon as the question came out of my mouth, Percy stiffened. One minute he was laughing with Adam the next he was glaring at his plate.

"Percy?"

"It didn't go so well, I'll tell you later." He finally spoke after five minutes of silence. I opened my mouth to protest but seeing the look on his face I let it go, at least for now.

Later that night, after we had put Adam to bed and we were in our room, I asked Percy about the will again. I didn't know why I was so insistent to know what the will said. I just had a feeling that it wasn't good.

"Percy, why won't you tell me about the will? It can't be that bad can it?"

He sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I wouldn't say it was bad just unnervingly unbelievable. I guess I think if I don't say it out loud then it won't happen."

Knowing that I shouldn't push him, especially since the funeral was tomorrow, I sighed, "Let's go to sleep, we have a hard day tomorrow."

He grunted and laid down beside me, pulling me into his chest. Laying there with my head on his chest and his head resting on mine had to have been the calmest I've felt since Poseidon died.

Drifting off to sleep was hard, even listening to Percy's steady heart beat didn't help. After twisting and turning and staring at the ceiling, I was finally able to slip into the waiting arms of sleep.

* * *

Getting passed the paparazzi that crowded around the church that Poseidon's funeral was held was a nightmare. We had to have bodyguards escort us to the entrance of the church.

There weren't many people there, only immediate family (including Sally), the Olympians and their children, and close friends and family. Poseidon had wanted a private ceremony. As well as a short ceremony so we kept that way.

The paparazzi were still outside when it was time for us to leave and go to Poseidon's grave. The car ride there was silent with only the occasional sniffle, from Adam in the backseat, to break it.

After we bid Poseidon our final farewells and some people said a few words about him. We all watched in a tearful silence as they lowered his casket into the ground. After that the remaining funeral goers came to offer the family their condolences.

Soon the only people left were the family. And that was when Percy lost it. He sunk to his knees as tears streamed down his face. Releasing my hold on Adam's hand I ran my hands through Percy's hair as he clung to my waist and buried his face in my stomach.

"Come on, Adam. Let's give your Mom and Dad some time alone." Paul picked Adam up.

"We'll take him home with us and you can pick him up tomorrow." Sally mouthed to me before she followed Paul and the rest of the family away from the burial site.

Leaning my cheek on top of Percy's head, I comforted him. Eventually, Percy stopped crying and started sniffling instead. Tired of standing, I got on my knees as well and kissed him, tasting the salt from his tears.

He pulled back and put his forehead against mine, "Everything."

Pulling away slightly, I looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. His eyes were closed and I could see the dried tear tracks staining his cheeks. "What do you mean, Percy?"

"I didn't want this for him, Annabeth. I didn't want him to get things on a silver platter! I wanted him to earn it, to know the value of hard work." Percy spat.

"Perce, what are you talking about? What did Poseidon's will say?" I asked, extremely confused but sensing that it the Will had something to do with it.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Annabeth, he left everything to Adam. He left him everything, from his companies to his clothes. Everything he owned belongs to Adam now. _Everything_."

* * *

**Co-writer-Note: Check out Jaym…*booklover484 slaps me across my face*. Okayy… Well, ****CharminglyWitty guessed my name right so go check out her finger-magic. It was only fair that I had to also guess her name… And I got it right on the first try! Here are the clues: Girl's name, starts with the letter 'Z', has a long 'I' as in 'ice', 3 vowels, 5 letters. It's ****VERY**** easy. Yay! I'm Batman's sidekick! Don't worry, I still love you even if you don't know my real name.**

**Author's Note: If some of you are confused as to why Percy's upset that Poseidon left Adam everything, Percy doesn't want Adam to follow in his father's footsteps he wants him to make his own. He wants him to know the value of hard work. If you guys are still confused, just wait until the epilogue, then you'll get what I mean. I have big things planned for the epilogue. **

**Until Next Time,**

**~booklover484 :D **


End file.
